


Raining Night

by xzbdesu



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzbdesu/pseuds/xzbdesu
Summary: 三俗低级ooc预警, 姐x鹤，一丢丢oral job





	Raining Night

**Author's Note:**

> 三俗低级ooc预警, 姐x鹤，一丢丢oral job

周五最后一节课是六限的演习，等教授为每周例行的发表作完结束语，每隔十五分钟提醒一次的手机备忘录刚刚叫过第二遍。

好在鹤房租的公寓离学校不远，从家门口到研究室需要的时间不过步行十分钟。附近便利店，小型超市，邮局一应俱全，对于喜爱运动的男孩子来说，大概露天收费网球场也算是个不小的惊喜。

到家的时候堪堪九点，出门之前玄关乱七八糟摆放的球鞋都已经在鞋柜找到新归宿，鹤房常穿的拖鞋整齐摆放在墙边，台阶下还多了双明显不属于他这个年纪的皮鞋。

喉结滚动了一下，聒噪的心跟着跌进柔软的云彩里，鹤房这时候才腾出时间来销毁一路狂奔的证据。棉质衬衫吸水吸汗能力都优越，一低头抬头的时间，皮鞋的主人刚好从拐角出探出张含笑的脸。

两人在玄关交换了一个轻柔的吻，四片嘴唇分开之际，年长者伸出舌头快速扫了下鹤房微微分开的唇缝，像是夏日雨后掠过水面的蜻蜓。

二十岁出头的男孩子荷尔蒙跟精力分不出来哪个更旺盛，在金熙天不用跟着导师出差的日子里，性爱对这对小情侣而言和吃饭喝水一般稀疏平常。鹤房站在淋浴喷头下面发呆了好一会，耳廓上的薄红反而有了加深的趋势。脑海里控制不住回放那个浮光掠影的轻吻，以及被放进浴室前让人贴着耳朵讲的荤话，脸皮薄的年轻人不轻不重锤了下墙，带着点不易消解的羞恼。

始作俑者倒是没隔着空气被浴室里的暧昧氛围传染，186的高个子跪坐在沙发前面，正语气诚恳地哄猫。玲果是鹤房去年冬天出门买橘子时候捡回来的长毛美猫，醋劲跟美貌值成正比，不知道是不是雏鸟情节的缘故，对于负责她日常吃喝拉撒的金熙天有着股不输另一位男主人的占有欲。

不巧白天金熙天拖着箱子回家的时候被邻居家的漂亮布偶妹妹碰瓷，激动又心虚地在家门口偷了会情，没有控制住自己犯了每个颜控都会犯的错误。

进门的时候玲果嗲嗲叫着冲向房门来准备献媚，绕着金熙天转了两圈之后陡然变脸，不给摸不给抱，稍微有点靠近的架势就弓起脊背慢慢后退，喉咙配合发出咕噜咕噜的低吼。见薄情寡幸的负心人止了脚步，这才转头跳上猫爬架的顶层，长尾巴无精打采地耷拉下来，两颗圆圆的杏核眼里乍看起来有些水光淋漓，似乘了两捧破碎的海水。直到小主人回来前夕才转移到长沙发角落里，算是委婉释放出和好的信号。

“娇气包”，鹤房仰躺在沙发上，虎口卡住玲果的两条前腿举在头顶，一人一猫顶着吹风机嗡隆的噪音百无聊赖地吵架。半湿的脑袋隔着块毛巾枕在金熙天腿上，不怎么心疼地预支起今晚可以保持干爽的有限时间。

待到头发干到差不多，吹风机跟玲果一道请下沙发，鹤房借着力抬起上半身，尚且不够宽厚的背脊隔着层衣料紧挨住金熙天的胸膛，刚吹干而略有点毛躁的脑袋不怎么客气地占据住身后人的颈窝，鹤房扭动了两下调整姿势，右手虚虚压低金熙天的头，开启了今晚第一个深吻。

他这个姿势不怎么好发挥，因而难得放弃争抢主导权，软唇柔顺地错开条缝隙，矜持又难掩亲热地接受外来者的入侵。年长者擒住下唇饶有技巧地舔舐，收到鹤房通行暗示后，舌尖抵住他的上颌旖旎划出条弧线，两条舌头交汇在年轻人温热的口腔，吸吮啃咬，牵牵连连地勾缠，发出暧昧的啧啧水声。

鹤房身上有股极力压制的焦躁，透过紧贴在一起的皮肉传导出零星讯号，金熙天顺着他线条分明的侧脸向下舔吻，一只手从小情人睡衣下摆处探入，温热的掌心搭在蒙住肋骨的皮肤上，安抚性地搓揉。

他前段时间作为TA参加了一个仲裁方面的moot，从预演到正式比赛一共走过了四个国家，整日酒店比赛场馆连轴转，只能趁晚上室友回房间之前见缝插针地视频，不过这好不容易挤出来的时间对热恋中的小情侣来说显然不够。鹤房之前被关系密切的女性好友打趣过“适合做JUMP热血运动漫画男主”，该委婉的时候直率，该坦诚的时候别扭，除了床上挨日的时候，性格里的坦率因子都不够活跃，即使心里对长时间分开再不满，也丝毫不耽误嘴犟的功夫。

“这段时间想我了吗？”侧颈落下一串轻吻，鹤房含混不清地嘟囔了两声，看起来不打算配合正餐前的调情环节。他们搬到一起满打满算也才半年左右，正处在蜜里调油的情浓时节，冷不丁分开近一个月，不管是开荤后日渐食髓知味的身体，还是成日被温柔包裹的一颗心，都难以避免生出些许不良反应。

他不配合，金熙天也不执着非要听个答案。

你去高级餐厅吃饭，waiter出来跟你说，对不起先生，我们餐厅出了点状况，前菜自己长腿跑了，请问接下来的菜还上吗？

为什么不上？娇嫩多汁的小羊排还在案板上做准备活动呢，沙拉拐带奶油汤一起跑了有影响吗？

还在衣服里逡巡的右手拿捏着力道拧了一下鹤房的乳尖，小情人吃痛，猛地倒抽了口气，胸口处的皮肉也跟着起伏。这家伙是借题发挥的好手，刚刚因心口不一而难得升腾起的歉疚顿时消散地一干二净，挣扎着从金熙天怀里脱出身来，赤着脚摇摇晃晃跑向卧室。

鹤房情绪来得快去得也快，才到半路，那份虚张声势的勇气就泄了大半，犹豫着回头看了一眼，侧颊飞了抹不易察觉的薄红。金熙天乐得陪他玩场短暂的餐前热身小游戏，长腿一跨，两三步追了上来，拥着鹤房一道陷进柔软的床垫里。

卧室的房门是年轻人无坚不摧的耶利哥之墙，爱和欲被好生安放进风不摧雨不折的安全屋，鹤房低俯着身子跨坐在身下人腰腹处，尖牙噙住金熙天下唇唇角处的零星皮肉，热情又细致地研磨。

他的T恤在刚挨到床的时候就被随手捋下，正方便此时腾出手来解金熙天的衬衫扣子。进屋的时候没人愿意分神找下电灯遥控器，黑暗是浓情保护色，也是情欲助燃剂，鹤房的吻跟着本能导航，自饱满的唇瓣始，掠过泛着青茬的下巴，在心口处留下道蜿蜒水痕，最后止步在年长者完全勃起的阴茎根部。

雨点拍击玻璃窗的闷闷响声中混进了男人低沉的喘息，手指碰了碰男友汗湿的额头，金熙天稍微偏了下头，颇为驯服地任人施为。鹤房的口活是从无到有在他身上练出来的，起先连收牙都不会，偏偏他又是不管实际行不行都听不得别人说不行的性格，愈挫愈勇，愈勇愈挫，搞得关起门来只听声音像极了刑虐现场。

金熙天痛苦地闭了闭眼，企图将那段不怎么愉快地经历从大脑清空。他的东西被鹤房虚握在手里，来回撸了两把，茎头受用地吐出两口清液。

还不够，还要再湿一点，他想。

两根手指轻轻叩开齿关，指腹细细摩挲过方才作乱地尖牙，继而挑弄起软舌，揉捏，翻折。鹤房抬起头来，温顺地接受这情色意味十足地淫弄，从里到外，从唇舌到牙齿，齐齐叛了变，涎水溢出唇外，顺着形状优美的下颌，滴滴答答落在正下面的柱身上，释放出可以推进的讯号。

小男友的喉咙高热又紧致，勉力往深处吞咽茎头，湿软的舌尖抵住马眼嬉弄，推着口水一寸寸舔舐搏动的阳筋，两瓣软唇则紧紧箍在阴茎根部，小心翼翼包裹住利齿。金熙天幽幽吐了口气，揉了把鹤房乱糟糟的发顶，他忽然有些说不清道不明的得意，心脏也跟着被泡进温热的糖水里。谁能想到平日把装酷哥刻进基因里的鹤房汐恩，此刻正伏在他胯间，蹙着眉，耐着性子，但又服务周到地舔鸡巴。

鹤房咽了口口水，重新俯下身去，湿红的舌头从阴囊上的褶皱一路舔到茎头上敏感的小口，他吃的尽兴，直到确认每一寸皮肉都得到妥帖照顾，这才凑上前去，张开嘴展示里面跟体液亲亲热热混杂在一起的口水，理直气壮地邀赏。

金熙天捏住他的下巴，含着笑意批判，“今天怎么这么浪？“鹤房的回答是骤然缩近的距离，两个人嘴唇吮着嘴唇，舌头缠着舌头，爱至臻境，情到浓时。

屋外呼啸的风雨声渐弱，屋内淫乱交响曲正奏到高潮处，粗喘声，心跳声，皮肉撞击声，淫穴被搅动出的潺潺水声，混杂，交错，编织成一张密不透风的大网，网住一室春情。

鹤房跪趴在床上，汗湿的脑袋陷进柔软的枕头里，黑的发，白的枕头，绯红的脸颊，紧密交融在一起，有种脆生生的娇憨，勾的人从心尖开始发颤。他这晚高潮了两回，腰腿都没了力气，只能靠身后那人掐在腰窝上的双手勉力支撑身体。

“不，不行了，嗯……”他被顶到要紧处，刚刚积聚起的清明也被撞得破碎，肉穴和神智一道被烫化了，烫坏了，烫得不知今夕何夕，只知道弓起腰，快乐又谄媚地往后送穴，穴嘴噙住那根让他痛爽交加的东西，里面湿滑的软肉颤抖着一张一合，热情地贴上来迎合。

金熙天伏在他身上，舔吻被汗浸润的颈项，末了在年轻人略微瘦削的肩胛骨上留下串带了点安抚意味的轻吻，是温柔的爱怜，也是无声的蜜语。

鹤房的三魂六魄被吸回来些许，挣扎着侧过头来，疲惫又坚持地讨吻。他有些委屈，不知底下的洞为何还在遭难，想反抗，全身上下的弱点又都被人捏在手里，只能啜泣着小声求饶，求着再轻一点，求着别入那么深，求着，别把他弄坏。

他昏了头，忘记床上的示弱是最天然的壮阳药，年长的情人对比置若罔闻，掰开鹤房两瓣莹白的臀肉，整根抽出，又整根插入，滚烫的阳物攻势不减，被掠夺的本能驱使着，一寸寸开凿泥泞穴道。

喉咙逸出串不成调的呻吟，鹤房被奸地眼角绯红，他学乖了，想明白了在这张床上到底是谁拥有喊停的特权，于是乖乖翘起屁股，调动肉洞里的媚肉，缠缠绵绵地包裹吸吮深陷其中的器物，操纵着能让自己快乐的那片软肉去蹭金熙天的茎头，穴里的痉挛收缩传递到腿根，再往上传导至紧实的腰腹，不由自主地抖动，像片深秋落叶，又像沧海浮舟，上上下下，在欲海里颠簸沉潜。

过载的快感变成一场看不到尽头的淫刑，他被奸怕了，奸碎了，被哄着说了一箩筐淫词浪语，好哥哥好老公乱叫一气，金熙天一动腰，他就要死要活地淫叫，啜泣着要求内射，许诺大了肚子也会听话挨肏。

鹤房又一次错误估计了人性的复杂，注定要为不分场合的求饶付出点代价。年长者抬起手把一头湿发捋到脑后，心情不错地眯了眯眼，像只守株待兔的狡狐，哪怕天天靠着木桩安安稳稳晒太阳，也会有肥兔子主动跳到怀里送快递。

之前演习课前相熟的女同学聊天，讲人耳后天生会长反骨，要么怎会有那般多人爱看铁汉柔情废柴逆袭，富贵男恋上贫穷女，娇小姐下嫁寒门子，金熙天点点头，决定加条酷盖撒娇，bking求饶，个中滋味，着实是非亲身体验不能体会的美妙。

好在他也没真心为难鹤房的意思，估摸着小情人体力将磬，卡住腰窝猛撞了几下，隔着套子射在湿热的腔道里。金熙天俯下身去，摸了摸鹤房汗津津的脊背，将人怜惜地揽进怀里，吻他湿润的鬓角，吻他轻颤的眼皮。

窗外暴雨将歇，窗内爱意旖旎，浓情化不开。


End file.
